earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Garth Ranzz
History Spark: 1992 - Present Garth is a native of Winath, a planet not far from Earth (on the galactic scale of things). It is the third planet in a system its people call Amarta (after its star), but known to the Lantern Corps as 2809. The Winathians are not technologically advanced enough to travel outside of their system, but have begun colonizing other worlds in their fertile system. The system has managed to avoid most trouble due to its asteroid field at the system's edge which has been known to not only make travel to and from the system complicated, but also obscures the system from all but the most advanced sensor systems. The Lantern Corps have also stationed a strong Lantern crew in the region to protect the Winathians as their system has become something of an agrarian bread basket, supplying the Lantern Corps with its bountiful excess of crops to not only keep the Lantern Corps itself well-fed but to generate ample stores to provide relief to disaster struck regions in Lantern space should the need arise. The Winathian now known as Garth (his real first name is impossible to pronounce or even write in human linguistics) was born a twin, like nearly all Winathians. His sister Ayla and him shared a telepathic bond from birth which helped them to learn and experience life at an exponential rate. That Garth and Ayla were normal children came a relief to Garth's parents who's prior birth had generated only a single child named Mekt. While Mekt was healthy in every other way, Winathians considered him a defect and he did struggle fitting in socially and academically. Still, Garth and Ayla loved their older brother and as they became pilots in a militia outfit which helped the Lantern Corps patrol the border planets, Mekt would tag along as their mechanic. During one patrol, while investigating a distress call on the moon of Korbal, the twins and their brother walked into a savage pack of Korbalian Toads (much scarier than they sound) which had massacred the farmstead which sent the distress call. Mekt laid down cover fire and told his younger siblings to get back to the ship. But he was soon tackled by one of the beasts that began tearing into him. Garth ran in and in his attempt to pull the monster from his brother, he got his left arm too close to the beast's mouth. Ayla would then rush in to help Garth. In the scuffle, the trio and the toad got too close to a lightning collection array and it overloaded. Yet, when the smoke cleared, the three siblings were alive and covered in toad guts, crackling with electricity. With Garth mortally injured, Ayla told Mekt to return to the ship to send out a distress signal. Mekt had barely left their sight when Garth told Ayla to look overhead as a ship descended upon them. Garth awoke later in a nutrient bath, a prisoner of Brainiac. Garth and Ayla's new powers were too risky for Brainiac to keep them awake and so they spent most of their time in cryo-sleep. Garth did have the good fortune of being out of stasis when Brainiac's ship broke apart, allowing him to escape and ultimately join the Legion.Oracle Files: Garth Ranzz Threat Assessment Resources * Winathian Physiology * Mental Synchronization with Ayla Ranzz * Electrokinesis and Psionic Resistance * Advena Legion Training ** Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Advena Legion Equipment ** "Ring" (Gravity Dampening Belt) ** Select-Fire Handgun * Mechanical Left Forearm Trivia and Notes Notes * In the comics he is known as Live Wire and Lightning Lad. * His outfit is a nod to his post-''Infinite Crisis'' outfit. * A cybernetic arm is a nod to Legion of Super-Heroes animated series, but in the tv series he lost the right hand. * The alias Starfinger is a nod Garth's brief stint as the a super villain in the comics, although he was brainwashed at the time by the real Starfinger. Links and References * Appearances of Garth Ranzz * Character Gallery: Garth Ranzz Category:Characters Category:Advena Legion Members Category:Aliens Category:Electrokinesis Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Orange Hair Category:Cyborgs Category:Orange Skin Category:Public Identity Category:Missing Limb Category:Dating Characters Category:Twins Category:Male Characters Category:Psychic Link Category:DEO Category:27th Reality